Our new carnation variety is the result of our breeding efforts carried on at La Londe-les-Maures-Var-France, with the object of producing a new spray carnation having flowers of a nice color and good quality borne on a plant having a vigorous and upright growth habit and excellent flower production. Our new plant originated as a seedling produced by crossing of selected individually identified carnations growing among our collection of distinctive plants maintained at La Londe for breeding purposes and this particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its bright red solid color and apparent profuse production of buds and flowers. This new plant was asexually reproduced under our direction, at La Londe, by means of cuttings; and successive propagation through several generations, by both cuttings and in vitro propagation, has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.